


Short Stories

by AStrangeEvent02



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeEvent02/pseuds/AStrangeEvent02
Summary: Just little disjointed stories from prompts.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 —Select a book at random in the room. Find a novel or short story, copy down the last sentence and use this line as the first line of your new story.
> 
> "I picked up the money as we walked back to Greg's ugly truck and drove away."

I picked up the money as we walked back to Greg's ugly truck and drove away.

"You ever think about getting a new truck, dude?" I asked him as I opened the glovebox to throw in the stacks of money. "I mean now you have the money for it!"

"I could never do that to my baby!" he shouted. He frowned and stroked the car door while mumbling something about me being 'utterly ridiculous' or something like that.

I chuckled slightly and muttered, "You could at least give the old girl a paint job?"

"Just drop it already Meghan," Greg shook his head at me.

I smiled sheepishly and turned the radio on. I raised my knees to my chest and leaned my head back.

...

"Meg! Meghan! Wakey wakey!" Greg's voice woke me up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"We're here."

All I could see was that we were in a car park and there was a river nearby. On all sides, we were surrounded by run-down warehouses and I could only assume that this was some run down industrial estate out in the middle of nowhere.

Isn't that basically where all shady deals happen in films?

Let's hope there's no shootout. We weren't very prepared for one of those, to say the least.

"Alrighty. I'll be right out," I yawn again. Pulling down the sun visor and flipping open the mirror I noticed that my mascara was slightly smudged by my left eye.

As I was attempting to wipe it off with the sleeve of my navy sweater, I heard the unmistakable 'click' of the car doors locking.

"Greg? Greg!" I yelled, slightly beginning to panic. He could not just leave me in the car in the middle of a sketchy car park. I was God knows how far from the nearest living person and if something happened I don't think there would even be any witnesses.

I guess that was the whole point of a dodgy meeting.

I could only hope it was all for intimidation.

He came round the side of the van.

"I'm sorry Meghan. Just stay in the car! You'll be alright, I promise!" he was yelling so that I could hear every word clearly even through the locked car door.

He was on the verge of crying and I felt myself starting to tear up as I started banging on the window.

"Greg! I swear to God Greg! If you do this I...I'll..." I didn't know what to say to get him to stop.

"You won't do anything! It'll be fine. You'll be ok and everything will work out fine."

He wasn't yelling anymore and I could just barely make out the words between the thump of my palms against the glass.

"If you let me out I can help! I swear! You won't be ok without me!"

Suddenly I realised something. He couldn't give them the money if he didn't have it.

In one swift motion, I pulled the glove box open again, this time using so much force that it was nearly pulled off its hinges.

It was empty.

"I've got the money, Meghan. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

I didn't but it was the only thing I could think of that would stop him from making the worst decision of his life. And possibly the last.

There was only one possible thing that could stop him now. But could I really break him like that?

"Greg! What about Chris?"

That definitely got his attention.

"What?" he asked, tears still leaving salty trails down his face and for the first time through this whole ordeal he looked tired. No, exhausted. Like his whole life was falling apart which, in a way, I suppose it was.

"Christina! You started this for her! What would she say if she could see you right now? Huh? You can't just leave everyone behind like that. Why are you risking everything now?"

He looked at me desperately. As though his eyes were pleading. But his mind was already made up.

He began walking away in the direction of the warehouse.

"Tell Christina I love her!"

Those were the last words I heard him say before he disappeared from my life.

...

That was nearly 6 years ago.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 —Tell about a character who lost something important to him/her.

"Where is it?" Zoey asked, frantically searching through the kitchen drawers, "Have you seen it anywhere?"

"Whatcha looking for Zozo?" said Zoey's roommate, Blaire, as she tried to figure out why Zoey was currently running around the house like a headless chicken.

"You know!" Zoey nearly screamed at her in response.

The kitchen they were currently stood in, or rather the small counter, cooker and fridge separated from the rest of their teensy flat, was a mess. But it usually looked more presentable than it did now, after being recklessly searched through by Zoey, who Blaire currently thought, could be comparable to a hurricane.

"I don't think I do," Blaire shook her head, "Care to enlighten me?"

"Dammit, Blaire!" Zoey slammed the drawer as though it just told her it killed her cat, "The keychain, for Christ's sake!"

At that moment a few things clicked in Blaire's mind. First of all, she wondered what keychain Zoey was talking about. Then she realised what the date was. Next came the realisation that the keychain was the crappy one Zoey got from her girlfriend 5 years ago. Would she count as an ex-girlfriend now? The last, and probably most important thing that clicked in her head was that the keychain was probably in the bag that she had borrowed from Zoey about a week and a half ago. The same bag that was currently in a landfill somewhere.

"Oh Zozo! I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know. I mean I just chucked it and I completely forgot about the keychain. I'm so so sorry!" Blaire blathered.

"Wait," Zoey wiped her eyes, leaving streaks of mascara across her cheeks, "What did you do with it?"

"I...I might have-Well it was in the bag you lent me. The red one."

"And?"

Blaire shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well remember when I called you when you were staying with your parents and I told you I broke it?"

"Yeah," Zoey nodded, "You asked me what you should do with it and I told you to just bin it...Oh."

"So you see. It was an accide-" Blaire tried to explain but in the blink of an eye Zoey's calm demeanour switched into hysterics and while she was sobbing uncontrollably and screaming, she ran the 3 steps towards Blaire, nearly knocking her off her feet.

Zoey started hitting Blaire's arm and shouting at her for "being a horrible, disgusting person" and "a useless friend".

Blaire, still shocked by the sudden change in her friend, grabbed the petite woman's wrists and held onto them tightly so Zoey couldn't hit her.

Carefully Blaire positioned Zoey's arms at her sides to which the smaller girl complied and stopped screaming.

Now in a state of just sobbing and muttering incomprehensible words, Zoey started sinking to the floor of the kitchen. Blaire knelt down next to her and proceeded to envelop her friend in a hug.

"Shh. It's ok. Sweetheart, you'll be fine. Trust me, darling." Blaire whispered reassuring words in the white-blond woman's ear while rocking her back and forth.

Even though Zoey was calming down, Blaire began being overcome by a crushing feeling of guilt coming over her.


End file.
